


Justice Rides A Black Horse

by Birdlad (Argothia)



Series: Western AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Gen, I'd make an excuse but... I'm not really sorry, horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argothia/pseuds/Birdlad
Summary: Some say the man who hunts outlaws on the prairies each night is nothing more than a myth. Some know better.





	Justice Rides A Black Horse

**Author's Note:**

> One year I've had this AU idea kicking around and I finally get around to posting something from it. Well, here it is everyone, the Bat Family Western AU that nobody asked for! Enjoy.

Batman is a strange, new presence in Gotham County. Some say that the man who hunts outlaws on the prairies each night is nothing more than a myth. Some know better. Of course theories abound as to the identity of this mysterious figure. A masked figure clothed in black sitting astride a horse darker than coal and larger than life. It's no surprise that those that believe in him think he's a dark angel sent to purge the world of sin or even one of the horsemen of the apocalypse. Those who have seen him look upon him with fear.

Yet when Alfred looks at that same horseman now only moments before dawn, when the mask has been pulled away and he sits, half asleep, in his chair. He can only see a young man, barely more than a boy, pushing himself beyond his limits to fulfill a promise to people who've long been dead. A man who is so determined to give all of himself to save a place deemed by so many others to be beyond hope.

Alfred jumps a little when his thoughts are interrupted by a gentle nudge against his back. He turns and looks up at the gigantic black horse who gives a quiet nicker. The butler can only laugh quietly as he gives the huge stallion an affectionate pat. This one is so different from the way he's seen as well. “Well, my young friend, I'd say you've more than earned an extra treat with your supper this evening, wouldn't you?”

The stallion's ears move to a more alert position as Alfred takes a carrot from his pocket and holds it out for the massive creature. Shaking his thick mane the horse reaches out and takes the offered treat happily.

Alfred gently scratches the dark forehead and murmurs, “Thank you for bringing him home each night, my friend.”

The horse flicks his long tail and tosses his head in Master Bruce's direction, giving an impatient snort that echoes in the cave. Master Bruce stirs a bit and opens his eyes. “What?”

“Your horse was merely helping me remind you that the cave is no place for sleeping, Master Bruce.” Alfred says with a smile. “And you are far too heavy these days to rely on an old man such as me to carry you to bed.”

Master Bruce wrinkles his nose in irritation, but he does get up out of the chair. “You're not old.”

“Old enough, Master Bruce.” Alfred responds with a tired sigh. “Now, come on, off to bed with you.”

The young man rolls his eyes, but does head off towards the stairs. Alfred gives the horse one last pat before following the young master of the Wayne house up to the manor. Despite all his misgivings about this crusade, Alfred still trusts in one thing. If anyone can save Gotham, Batman can.


End file.
